What I Have To Say
by CooLibrarian
Summary: Percy comes to his father with urgent news, one-shot may have more depending on reviews.


September 2nd, 1997

Arthur came to work, despite all that has happened and the ministry being taken over. He came to work anyway, with so many people depending on him, Arthur needed steady employment. Arthur came to his office door and found his son, Percy there with his head down muttering to himself.

"What brings you here?" Arthur asked, a little shock.

"Dad," Percy beamed looking up, approaching him suddenly. "I don't blame you if you turn me away right now…but I really need to talk to you."

Arthur stared at his son, he felt a chill in his spine as the prodigal son looked into his eyes. Percy needed him, Arthur could tell that right away. Even when they were on good terms, Percy referred to him as 'Father'. So Percy suddenly referring to him as 'Dad' made Arthur pause a bit.

"If you're here to get my loyalty, the answer is no. Your sister is at a school ran by Death Eaters, your brother Bill was attack by a werewolf, and your brother Ron is risking his life to end You-Know-Who's reign. Your brother George lost his ear. You were there for none of it. Not once during this war had you considered the welfare of our family. Not even when I was in the hospital."

"Please," Percy said, practically begging. "Just listen to me."

"Come to my office," Arthur muttered unlocking the door. Percy followed Arthur in, he looked around wondering where to start or began to explain all that has happened in the past few years of silence.

"Dad," Percy said solemnly. " A few years ago I left home young, I turned my back on all you taught me. We had a horrid argument. You and I, we didn't see eye to eye. I never saw the evidence, even when it was right in front of me," Percy took a deep breath. "I was just out to prove that I was better than you ever were; I know I burned a few bridges but believe me when I say I learned what I learned the hard way. But to back it all up, it was time for me to be on my own."

"You said some very cruel things to me and did unspeakable cruel actions to your mother," Arthur reminded him sitting across from his son, taking the higher chair as Percy took the lower chair across from his father.

"I worked hard for that promotion, I was upset you weren't impress," Percy reminded.

"You knew what was going on," Arthur said, still showing no sympathy. "Fudge knew what was going on. He wanted you as a spy."

"Of course it had nothing to do with how hard I worked, when I first started you assumed it was because of how liked you were. When I was made prefect you assumed it was because of Bill and Charlie. Nothing was because of my own achievement," Percy said. "The reason I was so serious was because how alone I was growing up."

"You have five brothers and one sister, how is that alone?" Arthur asked offended.

"Bill and Charlie were always setting the bar high, being a year apart they were always going off and leaving me out. You were always so proud of them. Fred and George would gang up on me or go around making trouble, so you and Mum were always lecturing them. Mum was always babying Ron and Ginny being the youngest, there was never any room for me. I was always the odd child."

"Yes, I'm sorry you had such a crappy childhood," Arthur interrupted. "That you had such fool of a father, with no ambition, a lousy reputation and failed as a provider. Percy, if you want to insult me more go somewhere else." Arthur said, dismissing him. "You always had a piece, you had a chance to be part of something great but you blew it."

"I have more to say," Percy said standing up with his palms gripped tight on his desk. "I've come to understand you now. Well, you and Mum at least. You see I left very angry and anger burns, it can ruin your life; anger, but love cools it down. A year and a half ago a Muggle artist turned by head around. Her name is Audrey Loften, we first met at the café where she used to work. I ran into her again when she was painting in the park. She agreed to go out with me after I saved her from a mugger

"Dad, the world through her eyes is so different. I don't think she'd want me telling you this, but she got me to realize how much you and Mum did for me. Her father has been in prison for most of her life. Her mother abandoned Audrey at a very young age. Audrey never had a home and she was bounced around from relatives to foster parents. Yet, Audrey still cares for her parents and knows the road would rise to meet her one day

"She is an amazing artists, she's so talented. She has a way of seeing things; when we walk she points out the lines in the building or the color in the night skies. Audrey lives on faith and is quick in forgiveness. It hasn't been easy, we are two different people. We fight, we laugh, every emotion I ever felt is stronger in her presence. She is very creative, funny and kind but not at all organize or focused, she doesn't know what she wants but knows her life is good now. We balance each other so perfectly." Arthur than notice his son light up as he spoke. "I need her, she needs me. Audrey stole my heart without trying. She taught me to love through these hard days. She's everything I'm not and is solid as the diamond I put on her hand."

"Is this what you came to tell me?" Arthur asked. "I can't wait to meet her. You should have brought her to your brother's wedding. If you know what it's like to love why didn't you bring her?"

"I couldn't in her condition," Percy mumbled. "That shock would have taken the attention from Bill. I couldn't do that. Charlie came to see me before he left. He knows what I'm about to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Arthur asked. "What does Charlie know that I don't? What shock are you talking about?"

Percy then took a deep breath. "There is something you should really know, I should have told you months ago but pride got in the way. I'll tell you now. We're going to have a child of our own," Percy blurted as Arthur looked at him shocked, he'd imagine this news many times but now it was here, it wasn't at all what he expected. Arthur was speechless. Percy broke the awkward silence. "We're having a girl, due in late October, close to Mum's Birthday."

"You mean you've been an expected father for almost seven months and you're just telling me now?" Arthur asked, fuming.

"I thought I could do it, until I saw the sonogram for the first time. She was there moving back and forth, Audrey keeps placing my hand to where she kicks. This little thing in there, is going to depend on me," Percy handed his father the green and black picture of a little fetus flipping and flopping around.

Arthur took the picture of his granddaughter, moving and jumping around in the womb. He was speechless. All negativity melted at that point.

"Audrey is taking a semester off school to take care of her. She quit her job at the café, because of the unpaid maternity leave. I'm going to have a family depending on me for everything and it scares me," Percy went on. "I don't know what I'm doing. Neither of us knows what to expect. Audrey, she talks about the future but I don't know. She's more scared than I am, since she never had a mother. I want to be a good father but I don't know how. That is why I came here today, Dad," Percy continued. "I'm sorry for all the hurtful words I said, and all the choices I made. Truth is I need you, please tell Mum we need her too. Be with me when I ask Ginny and my brothers to welcome their niece. That's all I have to say."


End file.
